


Gostar

by Aryamaowoojin



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryamaowoojin/pseuds/Aryamaowoojin
Summary: Jihoon desliza pra dentro do lençol de Woojin sem dizer muita coisa e tudo bem com aquilo, era um hábito estranhamente bom para Woojin





	Gostar

**Author's Note:**

> Oi oi anjos 
> 
> Eu tô postando essa drabble mais pra me acostumar com o site, já que é a primeira vez que eu posto algo. Então se tiver algo errado perdão ^-^

Jihoon desliza pra dentro do lençol de Woojin sem dizer muita coisa e tudo bem com aquilo, era um hábito estranhamente bom para Woojin.

Ele gosta como Jihoon encaixa o nariz em seu pescoço e desliza sua mão sobre sua barriga até estar em uma area perigosa demais. Ele gosta de como Jihoon murmura coisas sobre seu dia e acaba rindo ao contar algo que seu colega de turma fez. Ele gosta de como Jihoon permite que sua mão deslize sobre o osso de sua cintura, gosta ainda mais quando ele solta um suspiro mais forte por aquilo. Ele gosta de como a pele de Jihoon parece tão suave sobre seus toques.

Ele gosta dos fins de semana que vão ao parque juntos e andam de mãos dadas sem se importar com os olhares estranhos. Ele gosta de como Jihoon fica feliz comendo e ele faz questão de sempre comprar algo apenas para ver o grande sorriso que o amigo abria. Ele gosta de como Jihoon abraça sua cintura quando estão no alto da roda gigante. Ele gosta como o vento sobra o cabelo loiro de Jihoon, do modo como Jihoon se encolhe pelo frio até estar quase dentro de seu casaco.

Ele gosta quando Jihoon beija seus lábios com doçura e sempre acaba sem graça por aquilo. Ele gosta de como ele se encaixa perfeitamente a Jihoon quando estão vendo algum programa de culinária que ele já acompanhava a um tempo. Ele gosta do simples fato de Jihoon ter entrado em sua vida.

E ele gosta de Jihoon, mas não é um simples gostar, é gostar muito.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que alguém leia isso e goste.


End file.
